The present invention relates to networks, and more particularly to management of network circuits.
A network includes nodes (also called network elements, or NEs) interconnected by links. A network circuit can traverse one or more NEs. Each intermediate NE performs a cross connect function connecting the circuit data from one link to another to deliver the data to the circuit destination.
Computerized network management systems (NMS) have made it easier for human users to create, delete, and modify circuits. An NMS can run on a computer connected to an NE. To create, delete, or modify a circuit, a user issues a command to the NMS. The NMS in turn issues commands to each NE through which the circuit passes. The NEs configure themselves as needed.
The NMS can also use the user's commands as a source of information on circuits in the network, and can display that information back to the user.
It is desirable to provide improved NMS systems.